This MBRS SCORE supplemental application includes a pilot project from a new faculty member in the Department of Biology at California State University, Dominguez Hills. Dr. Monica Gorman, Assistant Professor, is submitting a pilot project entitled "The Molecular Mechanisms of NaCI and Acid Transduction in Drosophila." Dr. Gorman will use behavioral and molecular genetics techniques to study the development and function of cells that mediate salty and sour taste in fruit flies. Dr. Gorman's inclusion in our SCORE Program will increase faculty participation to 5 (2 biology, 1 chemistry, 1 physics and 1 psychology) and will thus help us to reach our SCORE objective of increased participation of science faculty in on-campus research projects. She will provide research expertise in an area not represented by other faculty (developmental biology) and provide another laboratory in which MBRS RISE, MARC U*STAR and Bridges students can participate in research projects. Dr. Gorman is a scientist of the highest caliber and she will attract other top quality faculty when we are able to hire additional faculty in the near future.